


Movie Night

by NathalieAgreste



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Dom!casta, F/F, Lesbian Sex, Movie Night, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sub!shadow weaver, Vaginal Fingering, how tf do u tag smut, shadow Weaver loves watching shrek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:41:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25549888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NathalieAgreste/pseuds/NathalieAgreste
Summary: After a long day at work, Castaspella and Shadow Weaver are in dire need of release
Relationships: Castaspella/Shadow Weaver | Light Spinner (She-Ra)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 47





	Movie Night

**Author's Note:**

> So this is the first smut I’ve ever written, and I’m actually pretty proud of it! These babs have stolen my heart, and I wanted to write some smutty trash lmao

It had been a long day in Mystacor, there were a lot of reports to file, some repairs to the main block were needed, and there was a large amount of teachers absent, so classes had to be combined. Castaspella and Shadow Weaver were glad to finally be allowed to leave in the late afternoon, and they decided to just lie on the sofa and watch movies all evening.

When they walked through the front door to the apartment, they both let out massive sighs of relief. “That was a day and a half.” Casta exclaimed as she kicked off her heels and threw them in the corner, her girlfriend following suit. “Yeah, that was a lot, even for me.” Shadow Weaver collapsed on the armchair, long legs hanging over the edge. Casta knew this was her sign for ‘I’m too lazy to bother, take off my shoes and change my clothes’.

“Oh come on babe, are you really too lazy to get changed? I’m tired too, but you don’t see me asking you to undress me and put me in my loungewear.” Casta let out in an exasperated tone. Shadow weaver could be so stressful to deal with sometimes. She liked the challenge though, it could sometimes be fun, and even rewarding.

“Castaspella, I think you are forgetting that I am older than you, and the Spell of Obtainment still has an effect on me. I also love the thought of you undressing me and caressing my body with your hands, but that is not exclusively the point. Now please, get me out of this attire, it is quite uncomfortable after wearing it for 10 hours with no physical release.” Casta let out another sigh. Shadow Weaver would always find a way to turn her no into a yes, just with a few words. “Fine, but this is the last time, understand?” The older woman did nothing but let out a hearty laugh. That was always her response, and she always managed to get her to help her one more time. 

Reluctantly, Castaspella removed Shadow Weaver’s boots, and carried her off to the bedroom. In there, she found her girlfriend’s pyjamas in one of the draws near her bed. She walked back over to her girlfriend, unzipped her dress and slid it off, revealing Shadow Weaver to be left in a lacy black bra and matching panties.  _ She’s really trying to wind me up today, isn’t she _ Casta thought. Maybe she had some plans for this evening. It had been a while, she hoped she did. “Ugh...Shadow Weaver! Did you really have to wear  _ those _ ?” Casta tried to play it off like she was angry, but the sight of her girlfriend in such little clothing turned her on a bit. Shadow Weaver had a great figure, especially with very little to none on. 

“Love, you should learn to expect this sort of behaviour from me, I enjoy your attention, and I know you love my figure, you are predictable like that.” Casta knew Shadow Weaver was right, and she didn’t like it. She liked to be in charge, and not to be bossed around, no matter who it was. “Ugh...well...fine, you are right on that. You’re just so irresistible, especially like this.” She hates giving in and saying her girlfriend was correct, it gave the woman a higher sense of superiority than she liked her to have.

“I know I’m right dear, now can you please give me my pyjamas, that is the reason we are here.” Casta tried to hide her blush as she watched her girlfriend unclasp her bra and throw it aside. She loved the sight of her bare breasts, so plump and round, and quite comfy if she needed somewhere to rest her head. Of course, her staring was noticed “like what you see? You can maybe have them a bit more later on, if you wish.” Her voice sounded more seductive than normal, which made the other woman’s face go even redder. “That would be quite lovely, but could you please put them away for the time being? I don’t want something else distracting me this evening.” 

Shadow weaver let out a slightly peeved sigh, but decided to obey. She reached for her tank top, and slid it over her slender figure. Castaspella nodded in approval, glad she had stopped showing off. It wasn’t over yet though. Her girlfriend let out a snicker and said “your turn now, darling. Don’t be shy, show off a bit too.” Casta had got all too used to this teasing, but went ahead and got changed. She removed her cape and long gloves, hanging up the cape in the closet and folding her gloves to be put away in the drawer. This left her in a strapless dress, in a light shade of periwinkle. As she was going to unzip it at the rear, her girlfriend, to much annoyance, swiftly pulled the zip all the way down, causing the dress to fall to the floor, leaving a rather embarrassed Casta in a royal blue thong and nothing more. 

“Ooooooh, showing off for me I see? Didn’t know that this sort of thing was to your liking.” Shadow Weaver playfully teased as she slapped her lover’s ass. “Ugh...Shadow! Could you not! I just want to get changed in peace, is that too much to ask?” Casta was getting worked up. Just as Shadow Weaver intended. “If I am around, you cannot do anything in peace, especially with a figure like you have. I cannot help but admire it.” Somehow, that comforted Casta. While they had been dating for months, she still felt slightly awkward and uncomfortable when she was wearing such little, it was very rare that it had been necessary before, so she hadn’t got used to the sensation.

She was getting a bit cold, stood up mostly naked, so she walked over to Shadow Weaver, and buried her head into the crook of her neck. “Sorry if I get a bit...skittish...when I’m like this, you’re my first proper girlfriend, so I’m not really used to this sort of stuff, though I’m not completely inexperienced.” She sounded like a timid little kid, voice slightly shaking. “Don’t worry love, it’s ok. I’m sorry I did that to you without asking, that was cruel of me. I’ll try not to do it again, despite how tempting it is.” Shadow Weaver turned to face Casta, and decided to help her into her loungewear. They both had the same outfit, but in their respective colour palettes; Shadow Weaver had a dark red tank top with black and coral striped shorts, while Casta wore a periwinkle tank top with a deep blue cuffed sleeve, and a pair of pastel pink shorts. 

“Did I ever tell you how stunning you look in that? really brings out your features, you should wear something like that more often.” Casta wanted to move the topic away from her body, and instead placed the awkwardness on her lover. “You might have mentioned it once or twice. I find this sort of style too casual for the workplace, hence why I cover most of my figure. But thank you, I will keep that in mind.” Shadow Weaver didn’t completely accept the compliment, but it was close enough. It was hard getting anything positive about her own figure out of the woman.

Shadow Weaver pulled Casta into a swift kiss, their lips instantly melting against each other. This time, the smaller woman took charge, parting the other woman’s lips with her tongue and taking liberties to explore her mouth, savouring the sweet yet sour taste of her girlfriend. Shadow Weaver pulled away for a second, smiling softly, and mumbling something along the lines of “We should go and start that movie.” Obediently, Castaspella stopped and walked out into the living room, Shadow Weaver following suit.

This time, Shadow Weaver got to choose what movie they watched, and she decided on her favourite movie, Shrek. Casta let out a little gasp of excitement “I love this film! I’m glad you like it too, though not quite what I expected from you. Seems like you would like something a little more...gruesome.” Shadow Weaver groaned. Of  _ course  _ Castaspella would say that. “Love, just because I seem big and scary and dangerous doesn’t mean everything I love is the same. Take you for example, in the nicest way possible. You are small, cute, friendly, and only dangerous when necessary.”

As they spooned on the sofa, Casta being the little spoon, she looked up at her, with a look that Shadow Weaver couldn’t tell if it was anger or joy. She quickly forgot as Casta turned back over and the film started. Shadow Weaver wanted to be a bit closer to her, she wrapped her arms around her girlfriend’s waist and pulled her a little closer, so her crotch was almost touching her ass. She knew her boundaries, so stopped at that for now, as to not worry or embarrass the clearly nervous queen further. Casta quickly found a comfortable spot, head resting near Shadow Weaver’s, at this point mostly exposed thanks to the loose shirt, breasts. Shadow Weaver propped her head up on a few pillows, as to keep her elevated so she could still enjoy the film. 

Shadow Weaver spoke softly into Castaspella’s ear “is it ok if I...feel you a little bit? Only if you’re ok with it of course, but I just miss how you feel sometimes…” her voice trailed off, and was that her being nervous Casta heard? She was so glad she was respecting her boundaries this time round. At first she was at a loss for words, happy that her girlfriend was taking this sort of stuff seriously now. “O-of course, that would be nice. I miss your gentle touch too.” Casta turned her head and gave Shadow Weaver a swift kiss on the lips. It may not have lasted long, but they both savoured every single second of it.

The queen turned back over, facing the TV again and engaging in the film, whilst Shadow Weaver’s hands roamed her body. She ran her hands down her arms and stomach, halting when she reached the spot in between her legs. She was given a little nod, a sign that she was allowed to proceed. A few months back, near when they first started dating, they agreed that after this sign, they could do what they pleased in a specified region, as long as they weren’t too rough about it.

Shadow Weaver tugged at the waistband of her shorts, before pulling them down, giving her the gorgeous view of that royal blue thong again. She did not take advantage of her being this exposed to her this time, instead she just admired the wonderful sight for a minute. “Like what you see do you?” Casta teased her. She was especially cute when she tried to seem intimidating, as the woman was quite small and bubbly, it wasn’t quite her calling to be seen as the dominant type. Shadow Weaver nodded “Of course I do love, your figure is gorgeous as ever.”

She got back to work exploring Casta’s body, like it was their first time together again. She kept a hand on her thigh, but thanks to gravity, it migrated down a little bit. Casta didn’t mind, and held it between her strong thighs. 

With the loss of use from one of her hands, she used the other to explore Casta’s upper body. With a content little nod from her girlfriend, she got to work fondling her chest. Her hands migrated up her shirt, pausing for a split second at her breasts. “You can go ahead, I don’t mind.” These soft words from the girl in front of her helped put her mind at ease. She cupped one of them in her hand, a warm sensation washing over her body suddenly. 

Shadow Weaver was used to being slightly rough, but with her girlfriend, it was much more pleasurable being gentle, and in a way it turned her on. She was also allowed to dominate, which was one of her kinks. She hated someone else being in charge of what happened, she was meant to be in power.

She turned her attention back to the woman in front of her, who was starting to look a bit desperate for her. “Well dear Castaspella, I would love to please you, except you have locked your thighs around my hand.”

“Well sometimes, Shadow Weaver, you can’t do what you wish. You have another hand, which is free, and I quite enjoy the comfort of my this. For now, you will need to find other ways to please me.” She sounded like she was trying to seduce her, and this time it was working. 

She let out a sigh “Fine then darling, but if you don’t get the pleasure you want, don’t try to blame it on me.”

The smaller woman gave in and moved her thighs, releasing Shadow Weaver’s hand. “Ughhh...fine then! I don’t want to miss out on the feeling of you tasting me and being inside or me, just fuck me already! Agh~” 

Shadow Weaver was pleased with herself. Castaspella was always more pleasurable when angry, plus she was ten times cuter. “Finally. Now I can pleasure you and bless my ears with you moaning my name~”

She had held off long enough, and finally slipped her hands under the lacy blue thong, and quickly found Casta’s clit. She rubbed her thumb over it gently, which caused a light moan to escape her mouth. “Hnghhhh~ oh that’s real good, don- GAHHH!” Shadow Weaver moves her hand down and slipped two fingers inside her already wet entrance. 

“Mmmmmm, nice and wet for me I see~” Shadow Weaver spoke seductively into her ear, then planted a firm kiss on her neck. She continued to pump her fingers in and out of her, enjoying how she felt. Her pace slowly started to increase, earning more low moans from her girlfriend. 

“Sh-Shadow Weaver! I-I’m nearly there! Hahhhhh~ don’t you dare stop, you feel so good inside my pussy! I want to cum all over you so you can taste me~” Casta arched her back off of Shadow Weaver, and another moan escaped her, but much louder this time. 

“Now Casta, before you can release, you will need to give me something in return~”

At this, Casta was intrigued. She turned over to face her, only to come face to face with her large chest. At seeing them again, and so much closer, she went even redder. Her hands instinctively went up to feel them, and Shadow Weaver just gave her a little nod and let her continue. “Well then Light Spinner, what would you like me to give you~”

Being called her former name turned her on even more, her hands creeping down to her sweet spot to pleasure herself. “Ah ah ah, now Light Spinner, it’s my turn now, you must be patient with me, otherwise I will tease you for longer and longer.” 

Shadow Weaver didn’t like this for two reasons. First of all, she hated being teased, despite how much it turned her on. Second, she was being told what to do, which she didn’t like. She liked to be dominant, the one in charge. But she asked for it, and they both wanted it, so she gave Casta a sign to state anything was on the table, and let her go ahead with whatever her plan was. 

First task at hand was Casta removed both of their shorts, and Shadow Weaver’s shirt. She wanted to be able to access her amazing breasts whenever she wished. Casta then told Shadow Weaver to sit up, and she went on her knees.  _ This is going to be the best eating out I ever get _ was something Shadow Weaver thought about, but didn’t vocalise. 

Casta parted her legs, moving her face closer and closer, taking in her amazing smell, planting kisses along her inner thighs, until she reached what she wanted. “First off, these are in the way. Let’s take them off so you can breathe.” Shadow Weaver lifted herself slightly off the sofa so her girlfriend could slide her panties down her legs.

Once they were set off to the side, Casta got to work, teasing and flicking her tongue across the other woman’s clit, earning a slight moan from Shadow Weaver. After a minute or two of that, she worked her way down to see her soaking wet folds. “Nice and wet for me I see, earlier must have got you a bit worked up~” Shadow Weaver was trying to hold in the moans, so all she could do was quickly nod in agreement “y-yes, earlier got me more than ready for thi- HAHHH that feels so good~ keep going babe” As Casta’s tongue worked swiftly on her pussy, she gripped her scalp and pushed her face even closer, which made Casta let out a light moan into her. 

This went on for a little bit longer, and Shadow Weaver was about to reach her climax. “AHHHH, MY QUEEN, PLEASE DON’T STOP- HAHHHH you feel so good right inside me~” Her back arched slightly off the sofa, clearly very close. 

After noticing this motion, Casta quickly removed her head from in between her legs, sitting up and locking eyes with her. She let out an annoyed groan “CASTA! How could you, i was so close!” Casta was just as much of a tease as she was. ”Ah ah ah, you will have to wait, just like I did. Speaking of which, you haven’t been as good to me as I have to you tonight, Light Spinner.”

This earned another sigh from the older woman. “You stopped, right before I was about to come in your mouth! I don’t think that’s being very fair now, is it my queen?” Sadly, she did have a point. Casta folded her arms and faced away from her, annoyed that this was happening. “That was just payback for you doing something similar to me. Despite how amazing it was, you stopped when it was getting to the best part, so it was only fair I did the same to you.”

“You are correct in that case, I was a bit of a tease. How about you come sit up here with me, and we continue, this time with no heavy teasing?” Shadow Weaver patted the space next for her, wanting Casta to be by her side.

Castaspella let out a small nod of approval, but instead completely ignored the motion to sit next to her, instead sitting on her lap straddling her. One hand went to her backside, and gave it a light squeeze, the other making its way to one of the plump, exposed breasts right in front of her.

It was at this point she realised Shadow Weaver was fully naked, while she was still being a bit of a tease, keeping her shirt and thong on. Even though they didn’t cover much, it covered too much for their liking, so Casta carefully removed her thong while Shadow Weaver pulled the shirt over her head, once again revealing her amazing chest.

“You never fail to impress me, my queen.” Shadow Weaver spoke in a low yet flirtatious tone.

Casta pulled her into a messy kiss, smiled and said “you’re one to talk, look at what you’re giving me right now~” her hands rested on her hips, then slowly made their way up to give her breasts a nice, firm squeeze.

“Oh my god Casta, please don’t stop, that feels so good~” Casta didn’t stop feeling her body, but their lips parted as she slowly sucked and kissed her neck, working her way to her nipples, planting a kiss on each one. Shadow Weaver arched her back, pressing herself even closer to Casta, and let out another light moan, causing Casta to go at it more. She started sucking and leaving light bites, making sure not to be too rough. 

Shadow Weaver felt it was Casta’s turn to have some fun, so while she worked on her breasts, she dragged her nails lightly down her spine, squeezing her ass then she reached it. With her other hand, she held one of her breasts, enjoying how warm they were under her touch, then traced her hand down her stomach, right to her folds, which were comfortably close to her own. She slipped two digits in straight away, not holding back. 

Casta moaned into her nipples “ohhh y-yeah, that’s the good shit Light Spinner. Hahhhhh please don’t stop, fuck me harder~” Of course, Shadow Weaver obliged, pumping her fingers in and out even quicker. Casta’s hips bucked, and slowly found a rhythm between enjoying Shadow Weaver’s chest in her mouth and her fingers in between her legs.

She thought it was time to give her love a bit more excitement, so one of her hands slid down to her thighs, squeezing one tightly. Her hand got a bit closer to her clit, teasing her lightly and rubbing circles into it with her thumb. “Ohhhh, that’s good. Fuck me with your fingers, please!~” she sounded so desperate, which was music to Casta’s ears. She removed herself from her chest, and instead just looked her in the eyes with nothing but lust. 

As Castaspella started pumping her fingers in and out, Shadow Weaver grabs the back of her head and pulls her in for a strong kiss, her tongue instantly slipping inside her mouth. 

They were getting closer to the peak of their orgasm, so their fingers started to speed up. After a few more pumps, their climax hit. They moaned into each other’s mouths, and their cum coated each other’s fingers. Shadow Weaver pulled away from the kiss and withdrew her fingers, bringing them close to her lips. “Well my dear queen, would you like to see how amazing you taste?” Casta nodded almost instantaneously, as Shadow Weaver’s fingers slipped inside her mouth. Before she pulled out, she licked off as much of her own cum as she could, but still making sure to leave some for Shadow Weaver. Her lips parted so her girlfriend could taste her for herself, which she sensed to very much enjoy. 

“I’ve never tasted anyone as good as you, my love. I am impressed.” She took a quick breath then continued talking “Are you going to taste me now? Or are you going to tease me again?” Casta did not hesitate “Of course I will, I just did not want to interrupt you enjoying my taste~” With that, she removed her fingers and brought them up to her lips, licking them and savouring the flavour. 

“Casta, in the nicest way possible, could you please remove yourself from my thighs? That has worn me out, and for now I would just like to lie with you and finish the movie.” The woman stopped for a second, then got up and sat by her side. “Are we going to get dressed or just stay like this?” For some reason, she sounded slightly nervous, and Shadow Weaver couldn’t place why. 

“I was thinking we could stay like this but wrapped up in a blanket, but if you want to we can get changed, I don’t mind.” A small sigh of relief escaped Casta’s mouth. “If it’s ok with you, i was thinking maybe just put our shorts back on, so it isn’t too tempting?” That sounded like a good idea and a nice compromise for both of them. 

Shadow Weaver got up and picked up their shorts, but instead handed Castaspella her black and coral shorts, rather than the correct pastel pink ones. “Light, aren’t these yours? Why are you giving them to me?”

“Because, if you wear them, they will smell like you, and also, it is simply a nice change.” It sounded like she knew this would be her response, her answer was almost instant. “O-oh ok then, that actually sounds like a nice idea. Thanks!” 

Once they had both put on each other’s shorts, they sat close to each other and wrapped the dark purple blanket around them, and resumed watching the film. Casts buried her head into her shoulder, and muttered under her breath “I’m glad I met you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, I hope yall liked it!
> 
> (Yes shrek was still playing the whole time they were having sex)
> 
> If u are from the gabenath server and you see this no you don’t


End file.
